Talk:Armor Lock
Merge Like I said on the page, why should this ability get its own page? It should be merged with the original page. Support (6/1) # - Per my statement above. -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 00:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) # - As per General. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 15:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) # - As per General. Kronos101 17:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) # - As per General.--NoobSlayer757 04:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) # - Most of the oppositions Not Jugus display typical "What IF" comments. Remember, no proof/source, no article. Simple as that. If Armor Lock ability is activated using a "device", the "device" should have its own article and not the ability.{insert name here} 01:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) # - As per above.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Oppose (8/0) # No. Once we get more information, it would make sense to have it's own page. Besides, it would get too jumbled with other infromation. --Chris-015 00:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##But the other pages need pages as well, right? It wouldn't make sense for one ability to have its own page. It would be harder to navigate and more messy in its own sense.-- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 00:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##This page could get a more detailed description (E.G Tactics, Trivia, ect) instead of cluttering the armour abilities page MowatMan 12:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##Take a look at this page. Does it look cluttered at all? No. And, as a bonus, it has a lot of detailed descriptions, with all the figures on one page, without the need of their own page. -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 15:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) # - Equipment in Halo 3 get there own pages, so should armor abilities in Reach. - [[User:ShadowBroker44| S.B.44 ]] [T] 16:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##The difference is, every Equipment there is in Halo 3 has its own page. Yet for the Armor Abilities, we would only have one page, for one ability out of a total of five. Additionally, most of the abilities would have pretty sad pages. Take the Sprint ability and put it in its own page. What do you put in there? -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 17:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) # Why shouldn't Armor Lock get it's own page? Consolidating all the armor abilities simply to make things easier to navigate is a slippery slope argument. For example, if that's the case then we should merge active camouflage (it's own armor ability, by the way), over shield, and the other power-ups just to make things more easily navigable. Currently the jet pack has it's own page, but I don't see the same suggestion there as I do here; why are we holding Armor Lock to a different standard? No, it makes more sense to give armor abilities that warrant it their own pages, and Armor Lock is one of them. It clearly will have significant coverage in Halo: Reach and as such have an extremely reliable source for references we can base the article on; and clearly doesn't fit well in any of the What Halopedia is not categories, and the closest would be "Halopedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information". However, Armor Lock would have much more information available to be included in it than the example provided of '''Saturn. In addition, if the pages are merged I believe we'll find shortly after Reach is released that it will be more convenient to navigate if certain abilities have their own pages. Either way, we'll just have to wait and see. -- Lord Hyren 18:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##A merge is being suggested because none of the other Armour Abilities have their own pages, and that there's not enough info as it is to denote its own page. And the jetpack article is about the jetpack itself, not the actual ability. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##I realize that, but what if Armor Lock is something similar to the jet-pack in its background? For all we know on release-date there'll be a small paragraph explaining the origin of each ability is tantamount to the different subscripts for the armor permutations in Halo 3. -- Lord Hyren 04:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Armor Lock is an ability. It is most likely activated by some contraption within the MJOLNIR armour. With that said, we should have an article about that contraption instead of the armour ability. That is what General5_7 is trying to convey. That is also why the Jetpack is awarded its own article because it is about the device that provides the ability, not the ability itself.{insert name here} 01:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) # - I thought about being neutral, but then again, why vote at all if I did that. Now the reason for opposing is that while General's argument makes perfect sense - no other abilities have their own pages - this one has potential for growth. I'm with Lord Hyren here; I'd rather wait and see if we get more of both in-game and in-universe information on the ability. Much like the Jetpack, this one seems like it could have an in-universe backstory rather than just being something randomly thrown in there. Plus, the same could be said of the other abilities. Right now, there isn't enough info of, for example, Sprint, to warrant its own article, but I believe that's only because we know next to nothing about it - yet. Take, for example, Regenerator or Radar Jammer. Before anyone had played Halo 3, what could be said of those? Not much more than of this one. I believe we should have pages for each ability - once there's enough information of them for that. And I think that information starts showing up soon enough, with the Beta. Even though it may have been a little early to create the article this early on, I'd still keep it, simply so that we don't need to make a new one once the Abilities main page gets all cluttered with an intricate backstory for each ability, coupled with lots of strategy and tactics information and random trivia, like development history. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::The issue is to consider what "device" that provides these abilities. The reason why Halo 3's Equipment is given their own individual pages is because of the devices themselves, not the effect of the activation of the devices. That is why the Jetpack is awarded its own article (and it merely mentions what ability it provides in its trivia).{insert name here} 01:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, Armor Lock seems to have a some kind of device that projects the shield, in form of a backpack of some kind (probably an extra shield generator), as seen on the Multiplayer trailer when a Spartan engages the lock.--Jugus (Talk | ) 11:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But one has to question; what device? I'm presuming it would be like the ones we see in Halo 3's Starry Night trailer (Mini-Bubble Shield). If the article describes more of the ability instead of the device, it should be merge. If it were otherwise, I think it deserves its own article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) # - All the Halo 3 equipment get pages. This one should get a page too.EchostreamFanJosh ::No.{insert name here} 01:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) # As per EchostreamFanJosh --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 05:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) # - as per EchostreamFanJosh 01:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) # - As stated before previous equipment has all gained its own page. When more information on the abilities comes to light it will be more prevalent to have pages for all the Armor Abilities, specifically this ability and the Jet Pack ability.--Kahn Iceay 22:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) # - There are many articles that are just as needed to be merged with another page but they are left lying.